Jour de pluie
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Il y a une chose dans la vie, que Sasuke adore, et que Naruto déteste : les jours de pluie. Lorsque la pluie tombe, Naruto fait la moue, et Sasuke est relativement joyeux, durant l'un de ses jours, c'est avec étonnement que Sasuke voit dé


_**Jour de pluie **_

Résumé : Il y a une chose dans la vie, que Sasuke adore, et que Naruto déteste : les jours de pluie. Lorsque la pluie tombe, Naruto fait la moue, et Sasuke est (moyennement, n'abusons pas) joyeux, durant l'un de ses jours, c'est avec étonnement que Sasuke voit débarquer chez lui son blondinet adoré. Alors qu'ils s'ennuient royalement, Sasuke trouve l'idée du siècle pour les occuper

Genre : Yaoi/Sasunaru/dans l'univers réel/ Romance

Jour de pluie : (P.D.V. Sasuke)

Aujourd'hui est un jour plutôt agréable, les gouttes de pluie que j'aime tant viennent s'écraser contre la fenêtre que je dois regarder depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, avant je sortais quand il pleuvait, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre froid. Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est que tout est calme dans la maison, ce qui est normal vu que je vis seul… ou presque !

-Miaou !

-Shinobu, viens par là.

-miaaa

J'aime bien quand mon chat m'obéis de la sorte, je dois avoir un complexe sur ce point là. Alors que je le caresse, il se met à ronronner comme une tondeuse, j'adore ça. C'est vrai que d'habitude je me montre froid, mais comme Shinobu n'est qu'un chat qui ne me lancera pas une vanne idiote au visage parce que je suis aimable, je peux lui dire des choses gentilles. Je reprends mon observation des gouttes d'eau, en compagnie de Shinobu, quand le calme de la maison est interrompu par le bruit résonant de la sonnette. Surpris, Shinobu s'en va et descend l'escalier en courant, je me lève d'un air las et descend à mon tour, le chat est planté devant la porte en attendant que j'ouvre. Après avoir tourné la clef, puis appuyé sur la poignée, je constate qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que je connais parfaitement, sa visite me fait afficher un sourire plus ou moins perceptible.

-Naruto ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne déteste pas sortir les jours de pluie ?

-Si, évidement, mais… J'en sais rien, je m'ennuyais trop chez moi.

-Entre, je vais te faire du thé

-Merci, Oh, bonjour Shinobu !

-Miaao

-Monte, je te l'apporte

-Oui

Naruto enlève ses chaussure puis son manteau, et monte à l'étage. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, prépare deux tasses, thé à la menthe pour moi, et thé chinois pour Naruto. Je pose tout ça sur un plateau, et monte le rejoindre. Ce n'est que récemment que je m'en suis rendu compte, mais j'apprécie énormément la compagnie de Naruto en ce moment, j'en ai parlé à Sakura, vu qu'elle est toujours collée à Sai, elle devait pouvoir m'aider, et elle m'a aidé effectivement… Donc, je suis amoureux de Naruto maintenant. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas difficile de me l'avouer, quand je suis avec lui, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, plus rien ne compte autour de moi, et parfois je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de son visage. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre avec mes fesses, vu que mes mains sont prisent, et entre dans la pièce

-Jolie coup de reins, Sasuke

-*rougis violemment* Idiot va ! Tiens, voilà ton thé !

-Merci !

-*pose le plateau, prends sa tasse et bois* Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais à deux, c'est toujours mieux que seul, tu faisais quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

-Euh… Je regardais la pluie, avec Shinobu

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas du genre fêtard

-Oui. Ton thé est bon ?

-Oui, délicieux, à quoi est le tiens ?

-Menthe, comme d'habitude

-Ca doit avoir un goût horrible, non ?

-Non, goûte si tu veux.

Je lui tends ma tasse, mon esprit diabolique est en marche, il boit une gorgée, et me rend la tasse, il déglutit doucement, pendant ce temps, je pose mes lèvres exactement là où les siennes se trouvaient lorsqu'il a bu, un baiser indirect ! Je suis aux anges !

-Ca a un goût affreux, c'est bien ce que je disais

-Tu avais dit un goût horrible

-C'est la même chose ! Mon thé chinois est largement meilleur tu aurais dû en prendre aussi !

-Je n'aime pas le thé chinois

-Mais, tu en as chez toi !

-Oui, c'est pour t'en offrir quand tu viens, puisque tu adores ça !

-Oh…Merci Sasuke ! Tu es vraiment gentil avec moi !

-C'est parce que c'est toi, je n'ai pas ce genre d'attention pour n'importe qui.

-…

Il se contenta de reprendre une gorgée, mais j'avais déjà aperçu le sourire sur ses lèvres, je me surprends même à penser, que peut-être… Il pourrait ressentir la même chose… Ca serait tellement bien, oh comme j'en serais heureux ! Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment m'en assurer, si je tente de l'embrasser de force, et qu'il me rejette, j'en mourrais, mais si je tente de le violer, et qu'il me frappe et me déteste ensuite, j'en mourrais, si je lui avoue mes sentiments, et qu'il veut qu'on reste ami, mais qu'il se met à m'éviter, j'en mourrais ! Dans tout les cas je meurs !

-Sasuke, t'as l'air perdu ?

-Ah, non, non, ça va, ne t'en fait pas.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Hum… Ca te dit une partie de Oturan ?

-Oturan ? Ce nouveau jeu de baston célèbre, où les personnages sont des ninja tirés d'un manga ?

-Oui, exactement !

-D'accord alors !

J'ai sorti le premier nom de jeu que je me rappelais avoir acheté, et nous voilà en train de frapper sur des ninja qui essayent de nous tuer, à grand coup de ''X'' et de ''O''. Alors que nous venons de battre un boss, une idée lumineuse me traverse l'esprit, je quitte ce mode et lance le ''P1 VS P2'' (Player 1 contre Player 2)

-Tu veux te battre ?

-Comme tu vois, mais on ajoute une règle, ok ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Celui qui perd le combat, doit retirer un vêtement !

-Tu veux faire un strip Oturan ?

-Oui, en gros c'est ça

-Sasuke, tu me choques !

-Tu le fais ou pas ? Ca va être drôle !

-…D'accord, je suis partant.

Son visage était rouge de honte alors qu'il s'asseyait à nouveau en tailleur. Je gagnai sans difficulté la première manche, et lançais à Naruto ''Fait tomber le T-shirt, Naruto'' Il me répondit en grognant, il se leva en retira lentement son T-shirt. Ces traits étaient fins, il était maigre, mais légèrement musclé, tout un tas d'idées traversèrent ma tête rien qu'en le voyant comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard, il se remit sur le sol, et reprit le combat, je ne pouvais plus me concentrer, je regardais son corps magnifique, et perdit la partie lamentablement, après son ''Bah alors Sasuke ?'', je me levais et retirais à mon tour mon T-shirt, je m'asseyais de nouveau bien vite, et entrepris de gagner le prochain jeu. Je pouvais voir Naruto me regarder du coin de l'œil, et rien ne me faisait plus plaisir, grâce à ça, je gagnais aussi la troisième manche, le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra instantanément, à l'idée de le voir en caleçon, il se leva, il tremblait légèrement, il posa une main sur la sangle de sa ceinture et commençait à l'enlever, mais il tremblait trop, il n'arrivait à rien. Il me regarda

-Je suis obligé ?

-De l'enlever oui, mais de le faire toi-même, non.

-Hein, comment ça ?

Je n'en pouvais plus, au diable ma mort ! Je me mis sur les genoux, et posa ma main sur la sienne, tout en enlevant sa boucle de ceinture avec mon autre main, il détourna le regard et devint cramoisie, chez moi, une réaction plus bas arriva comme un coup de jus, je déboutonne son pantalon, puis fais glisser la braguette, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et descends son jean, je constate alors qu'il a eu la même réaction que moi, je le regarde, nos regards se croisent et je vois qu'il me dit être d'accord, d'un coup je ne me sens plus, le bonheur m'envahit, je pose une main sur ses fesses, il frissonne d'un coup et tombe à terre, j'en profite, j'approche mon visage, et fais frotter nos nez l'un contre l'autre, je souris, il me répond avec un sourire gêné. Je pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce moment restera à jamais gravé en moi, ses lèvres si douces et chaleureuses. Il entrouvre la bouche, me laissant pleine accès, je ne me fais pas prier et fait jouer nos langues ensemble, je l'entends qui gémit doucement, tandis que je pose mes mains sur son torse, il est extrêmement chaud, et répond à mes caresses sur un ton plus que sexy à mes oreilles. Après un moment, je romps notre baiser, je le regarde dans les yeux, il m'embrasse à nouveau, je descends maintenant le long de son cou, et afin qu'il n'oublie jamais ce moment, j'y laisse une marque rouge que je compte renouveler. Je trace le chemin menant de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches grâce à ma langue, Naruto est adossé au mur, et gémit à chaque caresse brutale que je lui inflige, je touche alors son membre gonflé depuis un moment, plutôt que de gémir, il choisit de lâcher un cri cette fois, je souris et enlève délicatement son caleçon, puis l'envoie valser dans la pièce. J'approche mes lèvres de ce que je convoite tant, je dépose ma langue sur l'extrémité, il pousse un gémissement de plaisir, m'invitant à continuer et à lui en donner plus, je m'exécute, et prends son membre en bouche tout en effectuant un vas-et-viens langoureux sur l'objet de mes désirs. Naruto réagit à chaque aller-retour, me remerciant en essayant de retenir ses cris de plaisir, avec une main, je remonte le long de son corps frêle et m'amuse avec un bouton de chair rosé qui semble être sa partie sensible, alors qu'il gémissait de plus belle, il posa une main sur ma tête, le plaisir ayant prit le dessus, j'accélère alors ma cadence, et me met à gémir à mon tour. C'est dans un dernier cri d'extase que nous partageons, qu'il se lâche en moi, étant toujours dans la même position, j'avale la semence de Naruto et tente de reprendre mon souffle. Je me redresse, et embrasse Naruto, il se laisse faire, se baiser est très intense, je romps le baiser, il me regarde dans les yeux

-Naruto, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke !

Je le prends dans mes bras, la pluie a cessée, le soleil brille de mille feu, je m'adosse à côté de Naruto qui remet son caleçon et son jean, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu as vu, Naruto, il y a un arc-en-ciel dehors.

-Il est magnifique, c'est le meilleur jour de pluie que j'ai passé de ma vie !

Je souris, puis ris légèrement avant de l'embrasser tendrement jusqu'à ce que notre souffle s'en coupe.

Fin.

Héhéhé ! Ca faisait longtemps, j'avais presque oublié que je m'étais inscrit TOT, désolé pour ceux qui suivait :x j'espère que ce one-shot de pardon vous plaira, je vais aussi sûrement mettre une version remastérisée de "Pour me faire pardonner"


End file.
